It is known, in the cosmetics field, to provide cosmetic product containers in the form of tubes. These tubes are connected to applicator heads enabling the cosmetic product to be delivered. Said applicator heads are generally provided with applicator surfaces that a user can place directly on the skin.
Said applicator surfaces thus form cosmetic product applicators whose feel varies, depending on the requirements. For example, it is known to produce them with a given orientation relative to the distributor head so as to predetermine the direction of delivery of the cosmetic product.
Known applicators have the disadvantage of segmenting the group of people for whom the tube heads, and therefore the tubes equipped with said heads, are intended, in particular by their predetermined orientation.